gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Oh Jamu
Oh Jamu was the elder brother of Oh Shin and Oh Dae-Yu; together they formed an infamous group of duelists called the Shadowless Ghost Trio. He became an apothecary after retiring from the life of a duelist. Appearance & Personality Oh Jamu was an experienced-looking man with his long black hair slicked back, and a stubble beard and moustache. He generally had a smile on face and kept his eyes closed until he engages in battle. He wore the garbs of a workingman and carried around a sword disguised as a walking stick. Initially, Oh Jamu was a helpful and friendly person with a perpetual smile on his face and he had the willingness to stick his entire arm into Biryong's rear to cure the horse of his constipation. His brothers even mentioned that he couldn't stop himself from helping other people. He secretly harbored a battle crazy and bloodthirsty personality. Even after retiring from dueling, he still retained a desire for power as he instantly broke his oath of exilement when he had an opportunity to obtain the Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword. During combat, he was more leveled headed than his brothers by not allowing himself to be distracted from his opponent. Image Gallery History Five years before the events of Yongbi the Invincible, ''Oh Jamu and his brothers dueled and killed '''Ma Hwe-Mo', the chief of the Blue Sea Gang 'and one of the ''Triumvirates of the southern seas'. This caused a great shock to the entire murim and caused them to reconsider duelists in general as duelists operated with an unspoken rule that they should avoid challenging any of the ten grandmasters of the gangho or anyone from a well-established and righteous faction that is full of accomplished warriors. At the time, chief Ma Hwe-Mo was someone who fit the bill on both accounts. Eventually, Oh Jamu took an oath to never return to the Middle Kingdom ever again and became an apothecary with his brothers.Chapter 10 (Yongbi) Plot ''Yongbi the Invincible Volume 1 Oh Jamu and his brothers were picking medicinal herbs in a forest when Biryong's cries led them to Yongbi and a constipated Biryong. He then thrusts his arm into Biryong's rear and removed the blockage which turned out to be the Golden Medallion. With Biryong cured, he gave Yongbi some medicinal herbs and proceeded to leave. However, he returned right after Yongbi loudly exclaimed that the item he removed from Biryong was the Golden Medallion and upon further inspection, he confirmed that the medallion was indeed the Golden Medallion. Oh Jamu and his brothers then unleashed a flurry of attacks at Yongbi but the bounty hunter evaded all of it. After a short chat, Oh Jamu was momentarily distracted by a wasp hive Yongbi kicked into the air earlier and the latter used the opportunity to escape. Despite this, Oh Jamu and his brothers easily caught up to Biryong and Yongbi, and once again launched an attack but this time, they managed to injure Yongbi. The furious bounty hunter clashed with the trio, and killed them one by one. In the end, Oh Jamu was the last one to fall, and by a single uppercut. His corpse was disposed of by Biryong. Powers and Abilities Oh Jamu was a master swordsman who was capable of slashing through enormous tree trunks with a swing of his sword and possessed incredible physical speed that allowed him to even outrun a galloping horse.Chapter 11 (Yongbi) He was most dangerous when fighting alongside his brothers and their combination of attacks were enough to pressure a gosu of Yongbi's calibre for a short while and kill a famous grandmaster. In addition, he was skilled enough that Hwangbo Soong sought him and his brothers out to hire to protect himself from other powerful gosu and factions in the search for the Golden Castle. He used an unique style of swordsmanship that he invented: 'Meteor Sword Formation Style: * '''Meteor Sword Formation, Flying Dagger’s Wild Dance Quotes *(To Oh Shin) "Fool! Stop talking and dodge!" Notes & Trivia * A duelist is a martial artist who travel across the land to seek master warriors and fight whoever would face them. Their ultimate goal is to create unique techniques and hone them through actual combat, thereby gaining fame and recognition necessary to establish an accomplished faction of their own in the murim.Chapter 12 (Yongbi) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Deceased